The instant invention relates generally to devices for developing and improving one's coordination, and more particularly, to a dribble practice device for soccer players and the like.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to improve one's coordination in sports. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.